


累累伤痕

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Final Haikyuu Quest, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Knives, M/M, Rape, Strangulation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 授权翻译自本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443227简介：我们在创造出什么之前便已崩溃了。





	累累伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [exit wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443227) by [northly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northly/pseuds/northly). 

“别用那种眼神看我。”及川笑眯眯地说。可他的眼神中没有一丝笑意。岩泉看到的只有愤怒、仇恨——以及胜利。可他还在那眼神中看到其他某种东西，某种难以辨别的东西，即使岩泉的视觉现已因痛楚迅速模糊。他心跳加速起来，呼吸十分吃力，全身心都抗拒起这个想法。

他又挣了挣手腕上的绳子。太紧了。毫无怜悯的紧缚，他的指尖已开始麻木。而且及川早已采取了预防措施；岩泉的手正被绑在背后，无计可施。但及川的狂妄使他忽略了他应同样绑住岩泉的腿，而岩泉，决不打算将这机会白白浪费。

“殿下。”他低声道，而及川的嘴唇立刻因愤怒扭曲了，他的指头深深掐进了岩泉衬衫领子里，甚至将其撕裂。

“我不是你的殿下，我是你的陛下。”他嘶声说道，岩泉便合住了嘴，闭上了双眼，因为当及川露出这种他在多年来早已熟知的眼神时，便已没什么可说的了。及川解开了他的衬衫，露出了他从脖子到躯干的身体，把剩下的衣服下拉到他的肩上。这几天来，岩泉已不确定及川还能否再次听进他的声音，可他必须试试。

“没必要这样做的。难道你已经忘了？”他说。及川的手放在他的左肩上，轻轻地划着圈，游刃有余地探索着赤裸的肌肤。他那棕色双眸——每一天都染上更多鲜红——垂下了一点，表情几乎心满意足——假若那双眸子里没有闪烁着鲜明的恶意的话。那是一个男孩在复仇之中的表情。

我爱他，岩泉想。我依然爱他。我必然爱，因我根本无法忍受得了其他选择。

他舔了舔嘴唇上的破口里渗出来的鲜血。这道伤并不来自于及川的匕首，而是来自他的戒指，就在及川毫无预警地突然反手打了他脸的时候。然而这次攻击并非毫无征兆——岩泉是这宫殿里唯一不屈从于及川意志的声音，而这些天里及川让他为自己的每一次反抗付出了代价——可过去本应是话语的，都已被及川用鞭笞代替；本应是理解的，已变成了沉默。

岩泉爱他，可这些天来，及川似乎已不再相信这一点。可他又该怎样相信？当岩泉已不再忠诚，爱的根基已化做砂砾流走。

及川的手从岩泉的肩膀下滑到胯，尖锐的指甲细细地划过每一道伤痕——岩泉痛苦地蹙起眉。及川弯下身，俯视着岩泉，再一次让岩泉回想起他究竟改变了多少——早已与他第一次见到的那个从王宫花园的墙洞里爬出来的孤独男孩相去甚远。及川微笑着，他的笑容现在距离岩泉的脸只有几寸远，充满了压迫感。

“没必要？”他轻声道。“我可不觉得。”

“事情没必要发展成这样，”岩泉说道，心中思索着逃离的方法。他又挣了挣胳膊上的束缚。“陛下，听我说——”

“你说什么我都不会再听了！”及川打断了他，看似愉快的笑容瞬间无影无踪，及川的脸扭曲成了真正的样子：愤怒，令人发寒，可怖，而在及川说出这句话时，某种不可见的东西一下卡住了岩泉的喉咙，掐得他不能呼吸。他使劲想说什么，想呼气，可在及川愤怒的烈焰之下，他的呼吸被完全夺走了，而当他扭动着身体、想吸进一口气时，及川紧紧地揪着他的头发，将牙齿咬进了他脖子里。

“我对你实在太仁慈了，阿一。”他咆哮道，这让岩泉的心颤抖起来，即使他的视野已逐渐布满黑色。以前，年轻的王子这样呼唤着他的名字时总会给他带来欢愉；可现在，他已惧怕被这样叫。“我的议员们这么多年来一直都这么说，而这么多年来我一直都容忍着你的无礼。看看我的宽容都给我带来了什么？在我的国家里起事。”

他颈侧看不见的绳索绞得更紧了；岩泉说不出话，脑袋因缺氧而眩晕。及川松开了他的领子，直起身来，而岩泉依旧待在那儿，一点点被他杀死。及川的脚步声在房间里响起，他的怒火在墙壁之间回荡着。

“你告诉我飞雄已经死了。你告诉我你打倒了他。你告诉我你已经解决了最后剩下的几只乌鸦，铁壁也成了废墟。你告诉我森林里的巫师全都逃了，他们所有的猫眼都被破坏了。”他咆哮着，披风沙沙作响，他转过身看着岩泉，满身华贵的服饰似乎都翻动了起来。“你说过的话里究竟有没有一句不是为了削弱我而编造的彻头彻尾的谎言？！”

岩泉想回答，却发不出一丝声音。他视野中的黑色已经挤走了其他所有东西，胳膊因绳子的摩擦灼痛着，他的手腕好像要消失了一样，他的挣扎也同样。朦胧中，及川大步向他走了过来，他似乎听见一声尖锐的吸气声。

他喉咙周围的压迫突然放松了，消失得无影无踪，好像从来没有出现过。岩泉深吸了一大口气，咳嗽着、干呕着，不由自主地弯下了腰，生命回到了他充满感激的肺部。他的视觉也一点一点恢复了，又湿又模糊，接着，在及川的手贴上他的脸时，他往后缩了缩。及川抬起他的下巴，迫使岩泉直视他。

“岩泉。”他低声道，而岩泉再一次紧紧闭上了双眼，因为他拒绝，拒绝将那温柔的声音与眼前那双红眸联系在一起。及川的手指微微缩紧了，但取代了痛苦的是，及川的亲吻，一只手拢上他后脑勺的头发，另一只手轻轻揉着他发痛的脖子。

“我不明白你为什么非得逼我做这些。”退开了一点点后，及川对他轻声说道，距离近到吐出的每一个字都和岩泉嘴唇相碰。这比刚刚发生的那次亲吻更亲昵千倍，岩泉心里的某一块地方疼了起来，因为这激起了一些早已被他埋葬的回忆。

“我——”他努力发出声，却咳嗽起来，声音沙哑又刺耳。及川亲吻着他的太阳穴，直到岩泉能再次发出声音。说话时他感觉嗓子非常疼。

“我从未逼你做任何你根本不想做的事情，及川。”他沙哑地说道。及川的眼睛里某种东西闪烁着。变得深沉。

“当我已允许你能成为我唯一的绊脚石时，你又怎能说出那样的话？”那魔王嘶声道，嗓音低沉。

恨意在岩泉心中翻滚起来，舌根发苦。他吞了口唾沫，忍着喉咙的抗议强迫自己发出声音。他嘶哑地说道：“如果这就是你对一个陪伴了你一生的人的看法，那你已比我想象得还要盲目。”

他挣了挣，麻木的双臂毫无用处，可他已经不想再在这儿多呆一秒钟了。及川嘴角挂着一丝嘲笑看着，看着岩泉挣扎着站起身、依旧努力解着身上的束缚。

“放开我。”他对及川说。

及川冷冷地看着他。一言不发。

岩泉站起身，感觉冰凉的空气擦过他磨破的手腕，才意识到那儿也出血了。他咬紧牙关，转身背对过他的王。也许他是这个国家里唯一一个这样做也不会丧命的存在。

“是你绑了这个，”他说着，手腕上的绳子的灼痛与他的心脏一起突突跳动。“现在解了它。”

他等待着，一分钟过去了，两分钟，十分钟过去了。他等待着，就像多年前他在宫墙上的裂缝旁等待他的王子出现；他等待着，就像那一周彻因致死的疾病高烧时他在他床边等待；他等待着，就像他的生命取决于等待。

身后传来丝绸和纤维滑过地毯的沙沙声。岩泉感觉及川的呼吸贴上了他的后颈——及川的手臂搂上了他的腰，下巴轻轻搁在了岩泉裸露的肩膀上。在及川的牙齿碰上了他耳朵前，岩泉甚至没意识到自己的身体究竟有多僵硬，而现在他的全身更加紧绷了起来。

岩泉感觉他的手指玩弄着纽扣，接着，在及川的手指滑过他撕裂的伤口、把血在他皮肤上涂开的时候，他强迫着自己不露出一丝痛苦的神色。

“永远不要，”及川用气音道：“对我说该怎么做。”

岩泉缓缓叹出一口气，轻轻闭上了眼睛。有些时候，你就是什么都做不了。

他从及川怀里转过身，抬起头看着他儿时的朋友，他的初恋，他誓死效忠的王子，用最冰冷的声音说道：“放开我。我要走了。”

“我们之间的事还远没有结束呢。”

“给·我·_滚_·开。”

他怒吼着，狠狠撞向及川，用肩膀顶向国王的，把他推到一边。他听见自己的名字，声音里充满了愤怒和不敢置信，而他完全忽略了那个声音，他得离开这儿，得逃出去，得远走高飞，直到某天他能再次欺骗自己回到这里。及川在他身后又喊了一声，声音成了从嗓子眼里发出的咆哮。

“你怎敢背对我，阿一！”

岩泉闪躲着，扭身向另一边。及川的手猛地挥向他的肩，指尖宛若兽爪，堪堪擦过了他，接着岩泉利用及川自身的冲势绊倒了他。及川摔倒后，岩泉找到了机会。他跳起身，尽可能地将双膝抵在胸前，同时把身后紧缚着的手腕扭向脚下。咔嚓一声，他痛苦地蹙起了眉毛，双肩疼得好像脱臼了一样，但他得到了自己想要的：他的双手虽然还被绑着，但现在已经在他身前了。他拼命地向门走了三步靠近了它，用麻痹了的手指摸着门把手。他的手打开了门——

——接着身后传来了一股力量把他狠狠地撞上了门，他的额头砰地一声磕上了坚硬的木头。他呻吟着，晕头转向，感觉自己的双腕被拽向头顶，一股灼热粘稠的血从他脸上流了下来，小臂上传过一阵针刺般的疼痛，长时间的捆绑已经削弱了他麻痹的双腕的力量。愤怒的他反抗起那股力量，使劲把一边的手肘拽向了身下；当岩泉把它拽到胃的深度时，他满意地听见了及川呼呼作响的粗喘声。

及川挣扎着站起身，接着岩泉旋转身体，飞踢了出去。他的靴子正中及川的脸，这一次及川痛苦的大叫听着无比真实，真到让岩泉几乎退缩。及川摔倒在地上，岩泉在他再次转身、继续逃离之前，瞥见了地板上有一道深深的痕迹，是及川的手为了不被踢飞出去留下的。他知道，明天在及川脸上就能看到这一踢的淤痕，而且他知道，他们正飞速靠近一条过去两人从未跨过的界线。

一切还没发展到不能回头的地步。这并不是岩泉对及川做过最坏的事，也不是及川对他做过最坏的事。他体内的每种直觉都对他尖叫着快跑，快在一切为时已晚之前离开，快在他们两人做出某些不可原谅之事之前。

及川先跨过了那条线。

门只在岩泉手中打开了三秒钟，接着就被狠狠关上了，门把手大力将自己从他手中扯出。岩泉伸出手，连忙去抓它，但在他能做其他更多事之前，一股不可见的力量再次向他猛冲过来，把他整个人双脚离地提了起来，接着把他狠狠摔到墙上。他感觉自己整个身体都被摔得青紫；后背从墙上滑下了几寸后，他尽力撑住自己的体重，用自己的脚站立住。还没等他来得及做其他事，及川就再次把手指向他，将他撞上一张桌子。棱角磕上了他的肋骨，接着整张桌子化为碎片，他倒吸一口冷气，痛得无法呼吸。插满玫瑰花的花瓶倒翻在地上，摔成了碎片。

又一次，岩泉努力支起身子，心脏急跳，呼吸困难，一种他拒绝承认是恐惧的东西浸透了他。所有本能一齐尖叫起来，他按住碎玻璃撑起自己，没管手心被扎破开始流血。在这痛苦不堪、迷失方向的一刻，他喊了及川加冕前他曾叫过的名字，那时的他们两人，之间没有一丝裂痕。

“彻——”

“_你竟敢？_”及川说道。在这本就恐怖至极的世界中，他的声音是岩泉听过最恐怖的。

及川又把他往墙上摔了四回，每每岩泉站起身，身体都比上回更踉跄。直到他口吐鲜血，直到他脑震荡得看不清东西，直到及川掐住他伤痕累累的脖颈时，除了无力地抓住及川的手腕外，他什么都做不到。

他看向及川的眼睛，因着太过剧烈的痛苦，甚至没能流露出一丝在看见及川完全转变为绯红的眼瞳时，因恐惧而生的颤抖。

“你竟敢对你的王动手。”那个过去叫及川彻的男人嘶声说道，岩泉闭上眼。

“抱歉，”他哑声道：“抱歉，我并不是有意要——”

“我的仁慈在你身上就是一种浪费。”及川说着，把他猛摔到地面上。当岩泉用手撑上地面时，新鲜的痛楚又从他手心里穿过。

“彻。”他又说了一遍，在及川强行拽起他、把他按倒在桌子上之时，努力地从满是鲜血的嘴中挤出这个字。再一次，无形的手提起了岩泉垂在身前的手，死死压着他的身体，把他的前臂钉在地面上。他身上每一块都在痛苦地尖叫，但是当及川压上他的身体，把他的腿折到胸前时，一种全新的恐惧穿透了岩泉全身——他感觉到及川的勃起正压着他的下体。

这不是为他自己产生的恐惧，也不是为他想到到自己接下来可能经历的事而产生的恐惧。

他正为及川感到恐惧。

“及川，等等，_等等——_”

他扭动着身躯，转身想让及川看到他的眼睛，可突然抵上他喉间的寒锋逼止了他。及川腰间佩戴的匕首正紧紧压在他满是瘀伤的喉咙上，他能感觉血珠正从刀锋滚落。

“想想看，我们有好一段时间没做过了，阿一。”及川的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，而岩泉一动不动，恐怕不这么做及川就会用利刃割断他的喉咙。在他能回应之前，匕首就从他脖子旁移开了，然而这只是为了把刀尖狠狠戳进他的肩胛。岩泉缩紧了身体，但没发出一丝声音，即使及川顺着对角线剌了下去，割开他的衬衫，染红了他的后背。岩泉咬紧了牙关，没有发出一丝声音，即使及川划开他大腿后侧，浅浅割开几道伤口，直到及川也终于把他裤子的碎片全从他身上扯下。

他一直没出声，但在及川的身体贴上他后背、整个人压上他大腿和背部裸露的伤口时，他还是没忍住嘶嘶出声。及川伸出手，将岩泉沾满血的双手握在手中，压裂他手上每一道伤口。岩泉毫不退缩，没给他一点满足感，即使他两手再一次剧烈抽搐起来。

“小岩，小岩。”及川呢喃着，把鼻子埋进了岩泉的脖颈。他能感受到及川的每一次呼吸、胸膛每一次起伏。“我想念这个很久了。我知道，你也想。”

他的手背顺着桌子向下滑去，落上了岩泉的大腿。贴在他皮肤上的手掌很暖和，近乎灼烫，当及川触碰起他那处的时候，岩泉的身体颤抖了起来。当及川抚摸起他时，另一道颤抖也顺着他的脊椎滑下。他已记不起上一次及川触碰他、却不带有任何让他受伤、让他痛苦的意图是什么时候了，可如今这熟悉的温柔触碰却几乎让他记了起来。他想躲开，可及川的手紧紧跟着他的身体。他们的胯部贴在一起，紧密无间。

“及川，停下。”他说道，接着在及川的拇指碾过他的顶端时咒骂了一声，臀部抽动起来。及川似乎根本没听见他的声音，他抚弄得越多，岩泉的反应越强烈，他憎恨起自己，纵使他心中百般抗拒，却丝毫无法影响感官上的强烈快感。

我是个白痴，他想。我们之间并非正在崩溃，我们之间早已分崩离析了。

“彻。”岩泉说，比他过去任何时候都更安静，他声音中的某种东西似乎终于破土而出。“放开我。拜托。”

及川静止了，浅浅地呼吸着。很长、很长一段时间里，他什么也没说，什么也没做。

接着，慢慢地，他从岩泉身上滑开，那份将他压在桌子上的力量也同样。岩泉直起身，转身看向及川。在他做任何事之前，及川贴了上来，闭着双眼，一只手紧紧抓住他的下巴，深深地吻住了他。他的唇和岩泉记忆中一样柔软，即使他的牙齿在岩泉下唇留下了咬痕。

就在深深陷入他的脸颊的指头开始让他疼的时候，及川松开了他。岩泉看着他，看着眸中鲜红。

“才不。”及川贴着他的嘴唇悄声道。

岩泉猛地抽开身子。及川没阻止他，而岩泉趔趄着向后退了半步，接着全身的肌肉突然被锁在原地，动弹不得。他的身体使劲地抵抗起这法术，抖动起来，可及川轻易把他拉到了床边，把如同布娃娃一样无助的岩泉推倒在床上。

“及川。”岩泉说道，嘴唇苍白，眼神更苍白，这句话从他紧咬的牙关里生生挤了出来。假使他的声音正在颤抖，及川也并未表现出他已注意到这一点。“你发誓你绝不会把驭血术用在我身上。你_发过誓。_”

“你的王子向你承诺了那件事，而我也遵守了诺言。”及川面无表情地说道。他打了个响指；接着，岩泉手腕上的绳子立即脱落了下来，轻飘飘地落在了被子上。他使劲动着胳膊，想把及川推开，或者揍他，可是除了他的手腕违背他的意志，自己压在他头两侧、动弹不得以外，什么也没有发生。及川在他身上俯下身。

“而身为你的王，”他说，“我从没起过那种誓。”

听毕，岩泉死死盯着他，盯着那对绯红得好像他身边逐渐被血液浸透的床单的虹膜。眼睛很痛，他眨了眨眼，刺痛便消失了，好像压在上面的重物终于消失了。

岩泉至此再没说一句话。他只看了及川一眼，眼神好似冷硬的钢铁。

及川爬到他身上，张开嘴湿漉漉地吻起他的肩膀。当他开始顺着岩泉静脉吸吮着其上的皮肤时，岩泉既未躲开，也未反抗。他已记不得上次这么做是什么时候了，但及川很轻易就找回了过去的习惯，甚至有点太快了。他依然完全彻底地了解岩泉，手指和嘴唇准确地放在了岩泉曾无比希望他触碰的地方。

及川先打破了周遭的寂静，取代寂静的是及川嘴巴弄出的湿漉漉、软绵绵的声音，以及岩泉强行抑制住其导致的每个反应时沉重的呼吸声。

“小岩。”他咬着他的皮肤，嘴里含混不清，岩泉死死咬住了一声几乎要从喉咙里钻出的呻吟。他在那儿躺得越久，越感觉自己精疲力竭。及川的双手掠过，按压着揉捏着，对岩泉每个快感带都熟悉无比，奇异的、刺痛的感觉被激起，像痒，但远比痒快乐得多。一种轻飘飘的感觉悄悄钻进了他的脑袋，将一片红雾笼罩住他清晰的思维。它削弱了他的意志，把他撕裂的伤口中的尖锐痛楚模糊成一种与他两腿之间的胀痛完全融合的痛苦。

他的全身都在颤抖。

“小岩。”及川又说了一遍。他注视着岩泉的脸，脸上充满了爱意，却毫不掩饰眼中的欲望。“说出来。”

“否则呢？”岩泉微不可闻地说道。他没有移开视线。

“否则，我的骑士，我就会重新定义你对服从的概念。”及川贴着他的嘴唇低语道，他收紧了握着岩泉的那只手，上下撸动起来，直到岩泉的呼吸卡在他喉咙里，屁股抽动起来。

可他依然没说出及川想听的那句话。

“这打不倒我。”他说：“你打不倒我。”

“他们所有人都这么说。”及川对他说道，分开了岩泉的双腿。

他将一整瓶润滑油倒在岩泉身上，完全拓入他体内，甚至让岩泉没法假装这儿还有除了愉悦以外的其他感觉。根本不存在疼痛，可岩泉希望它存在。存在的话，这一切就会变得简单许多许多。及川将一根手指插进去时那样轻松，好似一把剑插进了剑鞘，里面就是这样湿滑。一声尖锐不堪的呻吟几乎要撕开他的双唇窜出来，但是再一次，他使劲把声音压了回去。

及川看着他的抗拒，神色阴沉。他弯了弯手指，插得更深了些，接着反复刺激起那一点——他笑着说道：

“让我听见你的声音，阿一。我命令你。”

岩泉的脊骨不断颤抖着。他努力克制着自己扭动起屁股配合及川的手指的冲动，可几秒后他失败了。而及川又滑进去了一根手指，按压着弯曲着轻扣着他体内的那个地方，仿佛是对他表现良好的奖赏。岩泉几乎要叫出声来，却没能发出任何声音，他的身体完全拒绝依照他的思想行动。他没法阻止自己的身体，红雾掩住了他的恐惧和愤怒，把那些感情变成了某种顺从、柔软的东西，就像及川正在他双腿之间做的事那样。他肚子里的火焰不断跳动着，逼着他的屁股迎合着手指。一次，又一次。更多，_更多更多更多更多——_

看着岩泉大腿抽搐着，弓着身体仰起了头，及川低低地笑出了声。他高潮了，猛烈地，生生地，违背了他的意愿。

什么东西正威胁着要从他的脸上滑下。然而，红雾也没放过它，生生地扼制住了它。他吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。嘴巴变干，立刻又被唾液沾湿。好重，好重，好重。

他没能哭出来。

及川依然在等他开口。他充满爱意地抚摸着岩泉汗湿的头发，然而不小心碰到了岩泉太阳穴上的伤口。星爆般的疼痛宛如一道火花，撕裂开快感的余韵，驱散了一些红雾。不知为何，岩泉不敢置信地发现他现在已经可以强迫自己吐出一个残破的单字了。

“不。”

那国王低头怒视他。他抽出手指，快极了，手还在滴水，岩泉的身体又抽动了一下。接着，像癌症，又像是诅咒，及川压住了岩泉，接着——进入了他。

快感在体内如鲜花般绽放开来，如一种烈火造就的恶疾。那雾在他身上翻滚着，渗入他的双眼，将一切染为更深的猩红色。及川进入了他，动作如此缓慢、刻意，插得那么、那么深。岩泉战栗着，身体在颤抖中完全崩溃，甚至没法动一根手指遮住眼睛，没法在及川一次又一次操进深处的时候捂住嘴。

及川伏下身，正好将头埋进了岩泉的肩膀。岩泉张开嘴，做了他唯一能做的；他用牙咬住了及川脖颈和肩膀的交界。

及川的血尝起来像铁锈，像咸水，岩泉盯着咬痕，看着细细的红色溪流从凹陷里涌出，突然没法确定它究竟是不是他的门牙留下的。然而在他的舌尖滑过自己的牙齿时，他尝到了血。及川的血。

而及川再次动作着，在他_里面_，岩泉的嘴唇埋在及川的颈弯处，抑制着自己的声音。一些微小的、细不可闻的声音悉数消失在及川颈间。但岩泉知道他的喉咙会震颤，他的喘息如此粗重，他不会欺骗自己也许及川什么都没听见、什么都没注意到。他的嘴正紧紧贴在岩泉的肩膀上说着些什么，可那些紧紧贴着岩泉的皮肤、用岩泉根本无法辨认的语言呢喃的语句听不出任何意义。那些语句听起来如歌一般，音节温柔，以R开头，轻轻以T结尾。像是一种岩泉从未听过的语言。

他感觉及川一只手伸过去抓住了他的头发，抓得很紧，近乎发痛。他将岩泉拉近，令他无处可藏。

“你还在这儿吗？”魔王问道：“你和我在一起吗？你什么时候才能承认我们都在这儿、我们都活着，你躲不过那些事，你也躲不过_这个_——”

他的胯顶撞了进去，岩泉弓起后背，身体抽动着。及川低头看着他的身体，岩泉很清楚他的目光停在哪儿：岩泉的双腿，已张开到足以容纳及川的胯部。

他握紧了拳头。他用舌头舔了舔自己干燥，粗糙的嘴唇，其上满是伤口，满是裂痕。干巴巴的血液发痒。

“在我身上做你想做的。”岩泉低语道，而及川正是那样做的，他逼着岩泉发出了一声窒息的呻吟——他用力插入了岩泉，力道大的好似要把他整个人都挤进去。而岩泉知道，及川是在逼他闭上嘴。假如有其他人也在场的话他一定知道，岩泉是咬紧牙关充满恶意地说完接下来的话的。

“我的心是你的，我——_啊_——我的身体是你的。”他继续道，即使他感觉到及川的每一寸都深深滑入他的身体，违背他的意愿将他填满。他的身体无意识地紧紧箍住及川，及川用暴力在他体内烙下的持续不断的痛苦几乎令他无法忍受。“我是你的。即使其它一切都改变了，这永远不变。”

及川睁大了双眼。岩泉张开嘴，毫不犹豫粉碎了刚刚突然在他们心中闪烁起的美好希望。

“但千万别以为是你从我身上得到了这些。”

听罢及川笑了起来，残忍、苦涩、毫无笑意。“不是吗？那这个又算什么呢？”他的指尖从他们相连的地方擦过。

岩泉与他的目光相触。“我过去把一切都给了你，彻。”他答道：“而我现在仍然在给予。过去，你清楚其中的区别。我想你现在仍然清楚。”

这是第一次，及川动摇了，哑口无言地看着他。岩泉伸出手，就像突然撕破了一层纱，他意识到他能动了。他从床上挪开胳膊，挣脱了及川的控制，不明白理由，不关心原因。他的指甲深深掐进及川的后颈，把他拽了下来，近得好像他们之间什么都没失去，笼罩着他头脑的红雾，在他极度的愤怒所形成的灼热刀锋前烧得一点也不剩。所有那些遗失的时刻，那些他们刻意忽略的时刻，都轰然一声倒塌了，岩泉也被裹挟其中；这是一场巨大的风暴，带着负疚和悔恨，痛苦和他不愿承认的快感。每一件他害怕的事情都即将发生，而这一次——这一次，他没有阻止。这一次，他打破了那些象征。

“你并不是你本应成为的那个王者。”阿一在及川耳边低语道：”在他回到我身边之前，_我摈弃你_。”

及川猛地动了一下。他想挣脱开，可阿一只是掐得更深，掌心的伤口把及川的领子染红。“以我的心，以我的灵魂，我摈弃你。”他咆哮着，每说一个字，便感觉自己的心更破碎一分，而实际上及川已经尖叫起来，仿佛正受着肉体上的折磨。

“_阿一_——”

“我的剑将不再听从你的命令，你的意愿将不再是我的意愿。”他说着，背叛的话如同泼墨般从他嘴的里洒下。他用双臂环住及川的肩膀，指甲深深掐进他的后背，紧紧地抱着他，深深地抱着他。“可即使我背叛了我的誓言，我也发誓——”岩泉继续道。在他说话时，也许也有什么正从他一边眼角滑下。

阿一将一只手按在及川的脸侧，将他们的额头抵在一起。“我会拯救你，彻。”他哽咽道：“我会将你带回来，我发誓。”

下一秒，他被甩开了，及川猛地扯开阿一放在他身上的手，嗓子里爆发出愤怒的喉音，国王的愤怒的全力包围了他。岩泉被压弯了身体，双膝跪地，正是及川从他身上所希望的。鞠躬，弯腰……但却不屈。

而及川知道。他知道。

岩泉的手飞速地抓住了及川的大腿，就在及川再一次强硬、热烈、无法抗拒地操进去之时。疼痛使他大叫出声，因及川威胁要将他从内部劈开，露出内脏，夺去生命，撕成碎片。岩泉感觉自己的身体正紧紧夹着及川，及川几乎没有抽出，只是狠狠地撞进去，一次又一次地占有了岩泉，一遍又一遍地顶着他身体里那个爆炸般的地方，直到岩泉难以控制地翻滚起来，快感要将他毁灭。太多，太亲密，太残酷。

他身后的，他体内的，及川燃烧着。他抓住岩泉，转过岩泉的屁股，这样他就会被迫操进及川湿滑的手里，这感觉好似复仇。

“救你自己吧。”国王嘶声道，他再一次侵入了岩泉，让自己插得更深。他抓住岩泉的头发将他拉起，暴虐无情，岩泉抬起了头，难以招架。眼前一片黑暗，及川用一只手捂住了他的眼睛，向后拉着他的头，露出他的喉咙。

岩泉不能呼吸。“及川。”他说。他绝不恳求。

及川停了下来。已经没法再往深处了。他已经进入了能达到的最深处，肌肤贴着肌肤，厚厚的，脉动着，这么深，岩泉的心跳声与他同步。

“喜欢吗，阿一？”彻问着，嗓音割开了岩泉瘀伤的皮肤。“舒服吗？”

岩泉紧紧闭着嘴只吐露出一个字。“不。”他喘息着。及川在他里面动了一下，使岩泉在重拾起自己的自控力、再说一遍“不”之前，被迫呻吟出声。

及川抓住他的下巴、转过他了的头，在岩泉肩膀之上亲吻他。在蹂躏着岩泉已经饱受折磨的嘴唇时，及川发出了轻柔、绝望、细小而痛苦的声音，他张开嘴，吻得更深。及川的胯骨再一次前后摇动起来，从岩泉张开的嘴里撞出无助、不自控的声音，而及川将它们悉数吞下。他尝起来像灰烬，像恨意。

“骗人。”及川说着，而岩泉听见自己的声音爆发了出来。在他吸气时，他的呼吸声就和阿一同样沉重，甚至更重。“你骗人，小岩。”

之后他再没说什么，在高潮时亲吻着岩泉，把灼热的精液全射进岩泉的身体里，直到它缓缓地淌出来。他从未如此强烈地感受到自己的身体，每一块尖叫的肌肉，每一根燃烧的神经，以及最重要的，当及川抽出时他身体他身体的紧夹，和往回插时，他身体的抗拒。

岩泉的头落下，枕在及川肩上，胸膛起伏着。他渴求着高潮，如此强烈，甚至比他对水的渴求、对空气的渴求更甚。他颤抖着身体，及川的一只手移向了他的腿间。

“别_碰_我。”岩泉厉声道，自他进入国王的居所后，还从未发出过如此强硬的声音。不可饶恕。

然而出乎意料地，及川僵住了，他的手停了下来。

岩泉感觉自己的四肢哆嗦着，软绵无力，已经紧绷了太久。强烈的无力感冲刷着他，让他咬紧牙关，强迫自己赶快把一切完成。他用一只手握住了自己，忽略了伤口的痛楚，因为他早已超越了痛楚和快感的极限。当他紧紧握住自己，紧得近乎发痛地上下撸动起来时，嘶哑的呻吟声从他的胸腔中迸发出来。他急促的粗喘声充斥于空气，他已到到达了那一点，急需越过它，现在，_就现在_——

及川的手抓住了他的腰，在岩泉能推开它们之前，他猛地把阿一拉近了。他插在里面的东西依然半硬着，当及川再一次将他们的胯紧贴在一起时，他准确地碾上了他里面过分敏感的那一点。阿一还没射，他全身打着哆嗦，即使努力扼制着自己所有的声音却依然张开了嘴。他体内燃烧了起来，被撕裂接着又被拼合，及川把他推上了最后的顶峰，一次，又一次。

他无力地射在自己手里，乱糟糟地沾满了他的手指。及川抱着他，紧紧贴着他的后背，直到最后一丝快感也消失了，最终，只留给他空虚，只留给他疲竭。他几乎没注意到及川拔了出来，几乎没意识到细长、有力的手指进入了他。及川把自己射得乱糟糟的液体往更深处推了推，嘴唇触碰着岩泉的后颈，近乎懒散地亲吻着那处的皮肤。

“小岩。”及川微不可闻地说道。

理智逐渐地、缓慢地、稳定地回到了岩泉身上。他精疲力竭，浑身无力，思绪像沙漏中的流沙一般流走，他身上的每一道伤口依然缓缓流着血、祈求着他的关注。但那红雾已经不存在了，伴随每一次痛楚的刺激，他的精神集中了起来，敏锐了起来。

他眨了眨眼，屋墙在他眼中重新聚焦。破碎的桌子，墙上的挂毯，关着的门。他粗略注意到，彻没再碰他了。及川迎着他的目光，而岩泉一直注视着他，直到及川垂下眼去。然后岩泉支起了身子，把他僵硬的双腿移到了床沿。他的身体因为支撑着他站立起来的动作不停地颤抖着，但他做到了。他又一次变回了他自己，而及川再也不会看到他倒下，再也不会。

一言不发地，岩泉走到了房间另一边，没有及川的地方，开始给手能够到的地方止血，把及川衣柜里华丽的衣装剪成临时的绷带。他甚至在这儿都能感觉到及川身上日渐增长的痛苦，而他想，现在悔恨这一点，已经太晚太晚了。晚了太多年。

当岩泉给自己穿上及川的衣服时——简便，但也被装饰了一番的骑装——国王似乎吓了一跳。岩泉感觉到及川身上散发出来的困惑和焦虑似乎在空气中变得更加强烈了，呈指数倍增长着。

“阿一。过来，来我这儿。”

岩泉连看都没看他一眼，甚至在及川绷紧了表情、蛮横地挥出手时也没有。岩泉等着及川用他法术的力量来征服他。

然而，什么都没有。岩泉因为没发挥效力有点儿惊讶。他们之间的某种东西已然死去了，就在今夜，就在这个房间里，那是某种不可说的屏障，即是保护，也是牢笼。某种不可修复的，脆弱的东西。

及川的法术——源于一个发誓去保护、去爱的童年誓言——已不再在他身上起作用了。

“此处于我已无物残留。”岩泉道，他语言中的真实性在房间里回荡，昭示及川徒劳的努力现已终结了。

越过他们之间的距离，及川强压着自己的怒火。当他的法术对阿一没用时，及川绝不会用自己的肉身去追他——他们两人都知道这一点。即使岩泉已经是这种状态，在纯粹的肉搏中他也绝不是岩泉的对手。

“你走不远的。过不了多久我就会让你回到我身边，_背誓者_。”及川厉声道，在他把最新的（_也是最后的_）称号赋予岩泉时，他眼睛里闪烁着远比仇恨更糟糕的东西。

“好。”岩泉平静地答道，接着转过身去，背负着他的谴责，好像肩上扛着整个世界，又好像顶着一个烙印，戴着一顶王冠。

及川没有动作，当岩泉掏出他自己的猎刀、把他披风上的国王徽章割下来，接着小心翼翼地放在桌上之时。当他再一次把手放在门上时，门毫无阻力地开了。

外面，走廊上的石板冰冷又空荡，根本不像是真实世界的一部分。城堡被寂静和死气笼罩。他踉踉跄跄地靠在墙上，暂时把前额在墙上抵了一会。他闭上双眼，在黑暗中低声说着再见，可这儿没人能听到。从来就没人听得到。


End file.
